


Chillception

by yikesoof5678



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Guns, Other, Swearing, Thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesoof5678/pseuds/yikesoof5678
Summary: Basef on the 2010 movie, Inception.





	Chillception

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Michael yelled as he sprung awake. "God dammit I fucked it up."  
He hurriedly stood, dizzying himself in the process, and sprinted out the door into the cool spring air. He had to get out of this city as fast as possible or he was going to die.  
Now you see, Michael Mason Mell is an agent for a not so legal company. What this company does, is enters people's dreams to steal their secrets and sell them for money. Michael was one of the best agents there was, but he slipped up this time. He was confident when he entered Jeremy Heere's dream, but that confidence soon faded.  
Jeremy was clever. He caught on very quickly that Michael was there to steal from him, but he hid it well. His subconscious, however, did not.  
Now, when you enter someone's dreams, you're not really supposed to be there. Their subconscious doesn't like intruders in their mind, so as soon as the subconscious catches on, you're dead. This concept can be pretty confusing to most, but Michael understood it to a tee.  
Jeremy's subconscious started to attack him moments after he entered the dream, and that's when he knew he fucked up. That's what he gets for entering the dreams of one of the smartest people in the world. Michael was trying to steal the formula to a top secret machine, called a SQUIP, that only Jeremy and one other person knew. But that one other person, named Jake, had died just last month.  
Since Jeremy now knew that Michael was out to steal his secrets, Michael had to escape from the situation as quick as possible before Jeremy hunted him down and made a Michael-skinned rug out of him.  
Leaving some unimportant possessions behind, Michael ran as fast as he could to the temporary secret hideout of him and his gang, only to be used in emergencies.  
Rich, his partner, was already there. His dirty blond hair shimmered in the small amount of light that was let in through the window. His deep hazel eyes reflected the anger he was feeling. "God dammit Michael. What did you do?" He spoke with a harsh tone. Michael flinched in response and shook his head, "I don't know where it went wrong. One minute, everything was working according to plan, the next, I was shot in the head by his subconscious. It's unfortunate too, I really wanted to know how to make SQUIPs." Michael grabbed the dusty and scratched up emergency bag in a hurry and pulled out two plane tickets. He and Rich hopped into a sleek black car and drove off.  
"Y'know, I know exactly what went wrong." Rich said after a few minutes of silence. Michael shot him a quick glance, "Well what happened then?"  
Rich sighed, "You idiot. We should've been prepared for this, Jeremiah is one of the smartest living people. He obviously has his subconscious trained to protect against attacks such as ours."  
Just as Rich finished his sentence, a gunshot broke the back windshield of their car.  
"Fuck me!" Michael yelled and took a sharp turn into an alleyway. "Eh, you're not really my type." Rich teased, despite the seriousness of the situation. Michael rolled his dark brown eyes and took another sharp turn. Gunshots rung from behind them. Stopping with a screeching halt, the two men jumped out of the car and raced into the airport, getting on their flight as fast as possible.  
As Michael sat in his seat, he sighed in relief. At least he was still alive. Michael slicked back his dark brown hair, which looked almost black. His skin was of a darker shade as well. Sleek black glasses sat atop his nose, as he refused to wear contacts. He donned a black suit and a red tie, which he adjusted before he took his phone out. Rich, on the other hand, had an appearance that was the opposite of Michael's. He had dirty blond hair and light skin. Several freckles dusted his cheekbones. He wore a blue suit with a green bowtie.  
To any normal person, they looked like normal people who worked normal office jobs. But they did a lot of dirty work.  
Michael took a rainbow colored top out of his coat pocket and spun it on the arm of the plane chair. It spun nicely for a moment before wobbling and falling over. He swiftly grabbed it before it could fall off the arm and put it back into his pocket.  
"You mess around with that thing so much. You're obsessed with it." Rich spoke. Michael ignored him and tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. "Do you know where we're going? Didn't get a chance to read the tickets." Michael asked.  
"Tokyo." Rich responded, and Michael nodded.  
Michael just wanted to go home, but would he ever be able to?


End file.
